


Tell Me You Love Me

by mysticalmultifandom



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmultifandom/pseuds/mysticalmultifandom
Summary: Ann Perkins had no reason to be worried. Right?
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the LCZ, we really got clowned today babies.

Ann Perkins  _ despised _ Ben Wyatt. Ann never hates people. She thinks that hate is a strong word, you have to give people chances. No. Not Ben Wyatt. Ben Wyatt gives her girlfriend Leslie Knope heart eyes. She had no reason to be worried. Leslie was the most loyal person she ever dated. Ann knew that Leslie practically worshiped her, and being jealous was stupid.

But low and behold, here she is. Sitting in her office at the Parks Department. Panicking. Maybe spiraling? Definitely spiraling. She and Leslie had a quiet night planned tonight, and so far all she got was a text. 

“ _ Hang tight babe. Project ran late, be there soon _ .”

She knew she wasn’t lying. She knew this happened to be a project that was harder than normal. Ann’s been at Leslie’s while Ben was there so they could work. She’d calm Leslie down when she got too stressed. Make sure she ate and drank because when Leslie’s focused on something, nothing else matters. 

Ann knew that she was just hyper fixated on this project and that’s why Leslie’s been distant. Leslie doesn’t like Ben in that way. 

_ But what if she does _ ? She’s in a room alone with  _ him  _ right now _.  _ Leslie could literally cheat on her right now, Ann would never know and -  _ oh god she was spiraling badly _ . She put her face in her hands, sighing loudly. 

As Ann’s thoughts continued to quickly spiral, Leslie knocked on the door before entering, smiling softly at the sight of her girlfriend. “I’m sorry that took so long. You ready, honey?”

Ann smiled and nodded. Her heart melted at being called honey, especially by Leslie. Her voice was so soft. Leslie reached out to take Ann’s hand and lead her out to the car. Ann was quiet the whole car ride back to Ann’s house. Once they entered Ann’s house, she took off for the kitchen to delay the inevitable conversation before Leslie could stop her. Ann knew Leslie was worried. Leslie tossed her keys on the table by the door, followed Ann into the kitchen. Leslie put one hand on Ann’s back, the other on her shoulder. Ann turned around to be faced with Leslie, eyes soft and filled with concern. 

“Babe, Is there something wrong? You’ve been so quiet then you just took off.” Leslie asked. Ann sighed, contemplated telling the truth before shaking her head no. Leslie raised an eyebrow, obviously knowing Ann wasn’t telling the truth. She sighed before running her hands from her arms, down to take her hands.

“Ann,” Leslie continued, clearly seeing right through her act. She tried to sound stern, but her voice was laced with concern. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

She nodded, Leslie had let her hands go, but dragged her hands up her shoulders again, knowing it makes Ann relax. “I know, I do know that. I’m sorry. I’m just overthinking, and it’s dumb.”

“Ann, it clearly makes you upset,” Leslie began, leading Ann to the living room and onto the couch. “So it’s not dumb. Nothing that hurts you is dumb. Did I do something?”

Ann’s heart sunk. What does she even say to that?  _ No, I know for a fact you didn’t, but my spiraling mindset says otherwise. _ “Not necessarily.” She made it sound like a question which only puzzled Leslie even further. Ann sighed before pressing on. “I’m worried about Ben. About  _ you _ with Ben. You’ve been so distant and I know it’s just because you’re focused on the project, it’s just,” she paused before continuing. Leslie’s face went from confused, to soft. She was nodding along, waiting for her to finish. “I don’t know. I really miss you, and Ben looks at you in a way I don’t like.”

“Ann, I’d  _ never _ do  _ anything _ with Ben.” She replied, placing her hand on Ann’s back. Ann hid her face in her hands as Leslie pressed on. “I love you. You  _ only _ . Tomorrow’s my last day being stuck with Ben, if you want we can do the work from home, you can be right there with us. Whatever makes you feel better.”

Ann shook her head. “I trust you. I don’t know why I’m getting all jealous. It’s just so dumb.”

“Wait, how long has this been bothering you?” Leslie asked softly. She knew when Ann spirals, Ann can spiral bad. Leslie didn’t want her girlfriend to be in a constant spiraling state because she was too worried to voice her concern.

“Not long,” Ann promised. Leslie nodded, before pulling Ann close to kiss her, Ann’s thoughts diminishing almost immediately once she was in Leslie’s embrace. Ann sunk into Leslie’s arms, fighting back the tears that were threatening to come. Her girlfriend was so sweet, yet here she was questioning her loyalty.

“I’m sorry, it’s stupid of me to question you like that.”

“Babe, don’t be sorry. I should be the one apologizing to you.” Leslie whispered, placing a kiss on Ann’s neck. Ann felt a chill go down her spine, as she looked up at Leslie to kiss her. “I’m so sorry I’ve been so distant, honey. When I’m working on a project I get so focused. But you have me now, I’m all yours. I’m always all yours.”

Ann smiled, pressing a kiss to Leslies' lips. 

“Should we do wine and a movie?” Leslie asked once they pulled away.

“Or we can make out.” Ann smiled, a twinkle to her eye. Leslie giggled and nodded.

“I like that.”


End file.
